buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Counter/@comment-5214176-20161215152517/@comment-24699797-20161216225018
@Devil's lawyer The effects of Fifth Omni cards that trigger when you take damage are Automatic (AUTO) effects. Automatic effects do not have the Counter keyword, so any number of Automatic effects can be triggered and put into play during a battle. You can also never "miss" using them once they're triggered, and are resolved one at a time after the current chain is completed. Please see below for an explanation of the rules in play during the scenario you're asking about. About using Counter during battle: From an attack being declared until the end of that attack, each fighter may only use the Counter keyword once. If you have used one card effect with the Counter keyword, you then cannot use another during that same attack. For example, if you cast Green Dragon Shield (which has Counter) to nullify your opponent's attack, and they respond with Fanged Dragon Declaration to nullify your shield, you cannot then activate another card effect with Counter - like another shield - until after that attack. About Buddyfight chains: No fighter can have more than one Activated (ACT) OR Automatic (AUTO) effect declared in play to be resolved. So if a fighter uses, for example Jackknife Dragon's evolution ability, and their opponent casts a Pillar of Fire on Jackknife Dragon, the fighter cannot then cast Dragobond to prevent Jackknife Dragon from leaving the field, as they already have Jackknife Dragon's ability in play. A chain cannot be interrupted except by Continuous (CONT) effects, such as Dragon Return System's revival effect. Continuous effects do not count towards one Activated or Automatic effect in play per fighter limit, because they are neither of those things. About Automatic (AUTO) effects: When the activation condition of an Automatic effect is fulfilled, that Automatic effect goes on standby, and waits until the current chain (if there is one) is completed. If a fighter has more than one Automatic effect on standby, they are put into a pool from which they can be put into play in an order of their choosing. To use Automatic effects: * When one or more Automatic effect is triggered, immediately once the current chain is completed (if there is one) or as the immediate next action if there is not one, the fighter whose turn it is chooses any one of their Automatic effects on standby and declares they are putting it into play, starting a new chain. * The opposing fighter may then respond with Counter to the chosen Automatic effect being put in play, unless this is during battle and they have already used Counter. * Once this new chain resolves, the turn fighter then chooses another one of their Automatic effects on standby and repeats the process. * Once the turn fighter has no more Automatic effects on standby, the non-turn fighter goes through the same process if they have any Automatic effects on standby. Even if a fighter has multiple Automatic effects on standby, for example in the case of the abilities of Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum and Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid both being triggered by their fighter taking damage, they can still only declare their abilities to be played one at a time, so that they do not have more than one ACT/AUTO effect in play at once, as per the chain rules.